one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco vs. Spider-Man
74DB6434-74BE-45F9-932C-CC6CB7B7C2AE.jpeg|SentryNeo 20486555-2D75-43AC-A82D-F9D0B276194E.jpeg|Psychomaster35 (v2)Malfoyvsspidey.png|AGOODPERSON75 (Version 1) Ommdracovsspiderman.png|AGOODPERSON75 (Version 2) Draco Malfoy of Harry Potter (nominated by Versus22) faces Spider-Man of Marvel Comics (nominated by The Sayain Jedi). Who will survive round one of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The burnt corpse of Littlepip laid as Shana had grabbed her balefire egg launcher as she walked away. The mysterious man looked on as the final saw what happened. ???: I will move away from you for now, but I will still keep my eyes on you. Right after the mysterious man had finished saying that, it shows Spider-Man swinging from building to building. However before the mysterious man can say something, a blast rung out as it destroyed the window of a building. Spider-Man swung around as he was met with another. The mysterious man looked as he put his fingers together. ???: Oh this is good already. Meanwhile Spider-Man: Where is that coming from? Spider-Man then looked and noticed a British wizard blasting at him. Peter Parker then flew forward as he shot a web at the wizard, Draco Malfoy. WEBS VS. MAGIC!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues UMVC3- Daily Bugle) 60 The wizard responded as he sent a blast of magic at the web that was sent by Spider-Man. The two projectiles caused an explosion and a smoke screen. Draco was anticipating an attack ahead of him as he sent several more blast from his wand. However, Spider-Man had maneuvered behind the dark wizard of Hogsworth. With Draco thrown off guard, Peter Parker then shot webs and wrapped Draco up and sent him flying around. Halfway through Spider-Man's beatdown, Draco used his wand as a knife and freed himself from the death trap. The wizard was a little shook up as he readies to shoot another spell at the superhero 50 Draco: Bombarda!! Spider-Man: What the!? His spider senses could not detect the attack until the last second, but by then he was already slammed to the floor. Spider-Man got up as he tried to look for the wizard, but noticed that he had disappeared. However, Draco was invisible and was ready to kill Peter. 42 Draco Malfoy then tried and use the death spell, however, unlike the first time spidey sense had detected and warned him about the incoming attack. Parker was able to avoid the attack before it destroyed a plant that was right behind him. Spider-Man: Whoa! Spider-Man was once again met with a barrage of spells as he avoided them and used where the attacks came from and determined where he was after three attacks. Once Draco shot another spell at the superhero, he shot a web causing another smokescreen. 32 Draco: Where are you? Spider-Man: Behind you! With a point-blank web to the face, caused Draco's invisibility to disappeared. He then tried to remove the web from his face, Spider-Man kicked his wand out of his hand as he created spiked web knuckles. The dark wizard was greeted with several punches before he was sent to the ground. This gave Draco enough time to remove the webby blind as he runs for his wand. Spider-Man tried to throw a web trap on Draco, but he was able to retrieve his wand in time. With a flick of his wand, Draco turned the trap into a pumpkin as it is smashed all over the ground. 20 Draco: Levicorpus! The spell was a strong wind that sent Peter Parker falling off the building. However, if Draco thought that he was going to see Spider-Man fall to his death, he was disappointed. Spider-Man created a web to try and get back at the top but was met with a barrage of blasts as he crashes into the window. This did not deter Draco Malfoy. Draco: Going Down!! 12 Draco then used his wand to blast the ceiling down until he saw Peter Parker. Before he can launch an attack on him, Draco was immediately met with a web that pinned him to the wall. 8 Draco was mostly covered except for his wand hand as he readies his blast. Draco: I hate you as much as Harry, Avada Kedavra! Spider-Man: I don't think so! Spider-Man then sent a thick poison web towards the orb. It wrapped around as it blew up towards Draco's face and hand. K.O. When the smoke cleared Draco's hand and face was being eaten away by the combination of the poisoned web and death spell. This even made Peter Parker feel a little sick. He didn't want to kill him but the dark wizard forced his hand. The superhero left through the window to get into the room. Spider-Man: I hope I don't have to do that again. Results ???: What a real shame, Peter Parker. For a superhero that likes to spare most of your opponents, you were quick to kill Draco. Let that eat your soul and weigh you down for the study. It may cost you or you may join the side of evil if you get consumed and enjoy killing your opponents. You can't deny it. This melee's winner is Spider-Man by Death!!! (Cues MVC3- Spider-Man Theme) Winning Combatant: Draco: 1 Spider-Man: 61 Winning Method: K.O.: 26 Death: 35 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Spider-Man's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music